They Are Being Watched
by Starquilter57
Summary: While on leave at the New Vulcan colony, Spock and Nyota are closely observed by family and the community. Chpt. 4: New Shi'kahr is watching, Companion piece to They don't Know What They're Missing Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, not making a profit!

**Sarek Is Watching**

Sarek met Spock and Nyota at their beam down point and walked with them to his home. He shouldered half their baggage. Both have visited New Vulcan before, but that was before the family home had been completed.

This was a much simpler dwelling than the one Spock grew up in. Sarek's ancestral home had been centuries old, inhabited by his family for generations. Through the diversity of his holdings and investments, Sarek had retained most of his wealth, even though much was lost in the Genocide. New Vulcan's current lack of labor simply would not allow for the building of a mansion.

The three entered the house and greeted T'Sela, Sarek's bond-mate, who was expecting a daughter. She has been waiting with food and cool beverages. Spock and Nyota had arrived at midday, when the heat was at its worst. They both seemed weary, but it could not be from such a short walk. Both had dark circles under their eyes. Apparently this leave was greatly needed.

Spock confirmed this over the meal. The Enterprise had just completed a First Contact mission that had gone very badly. Lives had been lost, and the crew had worked many long hours for days on end. Nyota, especially had very little rest. Sarek could tell Spock was concerned for her.

"Husband, I suggest we let our children rest. We will have ample time for conversation later."

"You are correct, my wife. Come, Spock and Nyota. I will show you to your room." Sarek and Spock picked up the bags. Nyota seemed a little unsteady on her feet, and she had a hand on her stomach. Spock took her arm.

"He is more gentle with her than I ever was with his mother. Where did he learn this?" Sarek asked himself.

When Sarek returned to the table, T'Sela whispered "I believe she is with child. We must not overtax her."

* * *

His children have had a good rest, unpacked and made themselves comfortable in loose, cool clothing. He notes that his son is not wearing shoes and has inherited his father's large feet. "I will take him to the boot maker. Finding such large footwear is always difficult."

Sarek watches Nyota, this beautiful one his son has chosen. She is warm and expressive, yet calm and reserved. She honors Spock and his heritage without denying her own. This is a fine line to walk, but she does so with grace.

Spock and Nyota are assisting T'Sela with dinner. The young woman has many questions, she is so eager to learn. T'Sela seems more at ease with Nyota than with her stepson. Perhaps that is just the way of women. Spock and T'Sela are still adjusting to this new family, patched together of necessity. They still do not quite know what to expect from each other. So far, there have been no difficulties. Sarek is grateful for this.

As they dine, the "secret" is revealed. Nyota is with child, a son. Spock's expression is neutral, as always, but Sarek sees joy and pride shining in his eyes. His son will be a good father, a better father than Sarek had been. Spock is already a better husband.

How has he produced such a son? What did he do to deserve him? Sarek brought Spock up as strictly as possible, squelching some of the boy's natural talents and abilities in favor of discipline and logic.

* * *

A few days later, they are sitting in the family room. That morning his children sang for the whole community. Their voices were recorded for all of New Vulcan to enjoy. Nyota makes a joke about Spock being more popular than Elvis. Sarek tells his daughter of the little boy who used to dance and sing to Amanda's Rock music. She tells him about a song parody competition Spock won on the Enterprise and about the electric guitar she found in the closet.

Nyota's sense of humor is infectious. Sarek can not help but be charmed by her. She is the perfect mate for his son. He can not imagine a better mother for his grandson. Her gifts and talents are many, she will teach her child much. She will love him unconditionally, as she loves Spock.

* * *

They all sit in the family room. Spock plays his harp while he and Nyota sing an ancient Vulcan song. T'Sela sits next to Sarek, who has just put the last stitches in the socks he has been knitting.

"Here my son, these will go well in your new boots. I imagine socks can be as challenging to find as boots. I am sorry to have given you such large feet."

Nyota snickers. The rest of the family looks at her.

"I apologize. I was just remembering an "old wives' tale" I heard about guys with big feet."

T'Sela considers this for a moment. "I once read something about that in an old Terran fashion magazine. I am an old wife, and I have found it to be so."

Nyota nods vigorously, and laughs again.

Spock and Sarek are clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

**T'Sela Is Watching**

Today is the day. Spock and Nyota are coming for a week's visit. T'Sela has met them only once before, on Terra at the Embassy. Sarek has gone to meet them at the beam down point. He left earlier than need be, just in case. Though he would never say so, and still uses them all the time himself, Sarek does not really trust transporters any more. It is no great wonder why.

T'Sela finishes setting the table and puts out food and drink. She straightens a moment and rubs her back. The infant daughter she carries is active today,

Sarek's children, no _their _children, live on a starship. They will be unaccustomed to the heat. She will serve them salads and fruit. She hears footsteps. They are here. She greets them.

Spock is tall and handsome, so like Sarek, except for the eyes. Large, brown, and expressive ---those must be Amanda's. T'Sela had seen Sarek's first wife once, but only at a distance. Nyota is beautiful and graceful. Together, they are striking, reminding T'Sela of an advertisement she had once seen in a Terran fashion magazine. T'Sela had been young and curious when she had purchased it, a Cultural Institute student on a research trip to Terra. The cosmetics and clothing intrigued her, as did the advice columns on sex. She kept the magazine in secret until her first bonding. Then its appeal was gone.

As they are seated, T'Sela notes the fatigue on these young faces. Starship life must be as challenging as establishing a colony. She also sees something else. The young woman is unobtrusively rubbing her belly. "She must be pregnant also."

T'Sela's suspicions are confirmed at dinner. Nyota is five months pregnant with a son. "I will be both mother and grandmother." She is pleased.

Spock is not what she anticipated him to be. T'Sela has seen the echoes of Amanda in Sarek's mind. She was warm, loving, emotional --- very human. Spock is somewhat stiff, reserved, even more so than Sarek. Perhaps he is reacting to T'Sela, does not quite trust her yet. She has not known him long, but has noticed the "walls" he erects in the presence of other Vulcans. He can not be blamed for this. He is often the subject of rumor and gossip, none of it deserved as far as she can tell. A "friend" had tried to dissuade her from bonding with Sarek because of his "Earther " son. Spock has proven himself far more admirable than her "friend."

Her "new" children are musicians, among the best she has ever heard. The harmony of their voices in song reflects the harmonies of their love and their careers. They are well matched and T'Sela rejoices for them.

* * *

T'Sela and Nyota were shopping in New Shi'Khar. It was pleasant to be in the company of another woman, doing the simple and the mundane. For the last three years, much of T'Sela's energy had been focused on merely surviving. When she had first arrived on New Vulcan, she slept in a tent. T'Sela had been a daughter of privilege, an academic. It had been strange for her to cook her own food, clean her own living space, to wear patched clothing and to have to patch it herself. Now she actually enjoyed sewing and had made several things for the daughter she expected, T'Shana.

They find a shop with baby items. They each buy necessities, diapers and small T-shirts. Nyota spies a small boutique selling female clothing. A pale yellow, floor length dress catches her eye. It has a matching scarf. "You must try it on. It shall be my gift to you, my daughter." Nyota models it for T'Sela. They both agree that it is perfect, comfortable with room for expansion, so the dress is purchased.

"It will not be so attractive with boots or sneakers." Nyota had tried to pack lightly, limiting her choices to the practical.

"The we must also find you some sandals to go with it."

And so they did. What a pleasing morning. The two women reveled in each others company. In an unobtrusive, non-emotional way, of course.

The evening is equally pleasant, and her children have been asked to honor the community's celebration with their singing. They will be recorded just like professional musicians. Spock is relaxing, opening up a little more. She is developing a deep affection for him.

* * *

T'Sela and Nyota spend a busy morning rooting through the older woman's closet, looking for things that will cover Nyota's expanding middle. They do their nails. Nyota has brought peach nail polish. T'Sela has never painted her nails before. She remembers that fashion magazine and smiles ever so slightly.

At lunch time, Spock calls her Mother, not "Mother T'Sela". It is the first time and he does it unconsciously. He may not have noticed but T'Sela did. It meant the world to her.

That evening, as they practice their songs, T'Sela watches them. She remembers the husband and children that she lost. They will always be in her heart. However, now she has Sarek, T'Shana, Spock and Nyota. They are her consolation.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I am not profiting from this.

**T'Pau Is Watching**

T'Pau has been away from New Shi'Kahr for several days, officiating at bonding ceremonies. What she once did only for her own family she must now do for others. She trains the young, as well, that they may replace her. There are few Elders left, but her people's ancient ways will live on.

There is a celebration in the new community park. This place of growing things was recently completed for all to enjoy. People are beginning to think of art and culture, no longer just survival. The day is hot and T'Pau is somewhat weary, but she wishes to see such an affirmation of life. She takes up her cane and walks the short distance. As she steps out of her door, there is music.

It is music such as she has not heard in many years. The song is pre-Surak. The voices are youthful, but their skill is old, practiced. A male and a female in perfect harmony. They must be bond-mates. Something about them is familiar.

When she reaches the park, she is recognized. A male in authority escorts T'Pau to a place of honor under the canopy, where she can see the singers up close. Ah, her grandson Spock and his bond-mate Nyota. Sarek had mentioned that they would visit. T'Pau closes her eyes to listen better.

Yes, she remembers this song, though it has been a long time since she heard it. It is a song of passion shared. Skon sang it for her when they were young, when their bonding was new. Skon is gone now, has been for many years, and T'Pau is no longer young. The weight of her responsibilities is heavy upon her small shoulders. She tries to think on the future, not dwell upon the losses of the past. The world of her birth is gone, along with most of her people. Yet, the living must carry on.

The song is ended. Another begins, a song of the future, of building, of working toward a goal. It is the tale of bond-mates anticipating their first child. There is much beauty in these words. The young singers have given a great gift to all that hear them, a gift of hope.

The singing has ended. Spock and Nyota rise from their chairs. Her grandson is handsome in his formal robes, looking much as Sarek did in his youth, except that he has Amanda's eyes. Those human eyes have betrayed Spock all of his life, always revealing his emotions, the one aspect of his countenance he could not control.

His bond-mate is a lovely Terran woman, beautiful even by Vulcan standards. T'Pau notices the pale yellow gown and head scarf made in a traditional Vulcan style. When Nyota turns to the side to speak with a well wisher, the slight bulge in her midsection is unmistakable. A child is on the way.

Spock seems eager to get Nyota out of the heat. It is nearly midday. They are accustomed to life on a chilly starship. T'Pau recalls her travels on such vessels and nearly shivers at the memories. Yes, it is best that the young woman be taken to a cooler place. T'Pau will call upon them later at Sarek's home, when she has chosen a gift for them worthy of their performance. They have given her ancient songs, so she will reward them in the ancient way.

As she rises to make her way back home, T'Pau notices the recording devices. A young female sound technician confirms that the entire performance has been recorded. T'Pau does not hesitate.

"I would ask thee to make a copy of this for me. The singers are my grandson and his bond-mate." She is a proud grandmother.

"It would be my honor, Elder T'Pau. I shall bring it to your home myself."

* * *

T'Sela invited T'Pau to join them for dinner the following evening. She arrives a bit early and makes her way to Sarek's wood shop. Her son had learned woodworking from Skon, so seeing his projects always fills her with pleasant memories. He shows her a pair of wooden cradles and plans for two small harps. She nods her approval, and they head to the house. Sarek picks up the tote bag she has carried.

* * *

T'Sela and Nyota are finishing the dinner preparations. Spock has been playing some music for them on his harp. T'Sela asks Nyota a question.

"Last night, you and Sarek were exchanging amusing stories about Spock. I enjoyed those very much, but I did not understand something. Who is Elvis?"

Nyota laughed a bit. "Elvis was a Terran Rock and Roll singer from the mid 20th century. He was so popular that when he died, people refused to believe it. Some nearly worshiped him. His recordings are still enjoyed today. He had a distinctive style and a beautiful voice."

T'Sela considered this. "Perhaps one day, I shall hear Elvis."

Spock shifted his harp a bit. "I am not Elvis, but I once sang like him for a Starfleet talent competition. My commanding officer required everyone to to sing an Elvis song in their native language. It was somewhat difficult to do. I was most embarrassed, however, you are family."

Spock began an incredible rendition of _Love Me Tender_ in Vulcan. He sounded a lot like Elvis. The trio did not observe Sarek and T'Pau standing in the doorway.

When the song had concluded, T'Pau spoke. "I have not heard an Elvis song for many years. I never thought to hear one in my own tongue. Spock, that was most enjoyable. The command performance of which thee spoke, was it ordered by Admiral Archer? I once spent some time with him. He introduced me to Elvis' music."

"No, Grandmother. Captain Pike ordered it, though Admiral Archer was on board at the time."

"And did thee win this competition?"

"Yes, I did. First prize, a music player."

* * *

Later that evening, they all sat in the family room. T'Pau gave Nyota a beautiful nursing shawl she had knitted herself. It is in a soft shade of pale green. T'Sela showed T'Pau the pink sweater and cap Nyota has made for T'Shana. It had been produced with a technique T'Pau has never seen before. She and Nyota sat side by side on the sofa, the younger woman teaching the older one something called crocheting.

T'Pau persuaded her grandson to sing some more Elvis songs, and to later record some of them in Vulcan, just for her enjoyment. At least, that is what she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Still no ownership, no profit!

**New Shi'Kahr Is Watching**

Day 1

Two middle-aged Vulcan males are sitting on a shaded bench outside their shops, drinking tea. They observe three people walking from the spot on the edge of the settlement that is used as a beam-down point.

"Tylan, who is that with Sarek?"

"Sivol, that is the son his human bond-mate bore him and the boy's human wife. It is disgraceful. They bring shame upon us all."

"The same son who rescued the Elders and stopped Nero's drill before it destroyed Terra? He does not sound like a disgrace to me."

"He is half Human and has now taken one as a bride."

"Prejudice has clouded your reason."

* * *

Sivol stands in front of his house in the cool of the evening. He hears music faintly, a harp and voices. As he looks along the street, others are listening to the same thing. Sivol approaches his neighbor, elderly Tuvin.

"Tuvin, do you know who is singing?"

"I do not, but the music comes from Sarek's house. I believe he has guests."

"They are very talented guests. Perhaps they would share their music with everyone. You know Sarek. Would you ask him?"

Tuvin nodded and crossed the street. He met Sarek and T'Sela in their front yard, voicing his request. Sarek went inside his house and then returned. Yes, Spock and his bond-mate would sing for the neighborhood.

Sivol and Tuvin passed the word. Neighbors brought out chairs and woke their children. Music, especially beautiful music was a rare commodity on new Vulcan,

* * *

Day 2

Sivol and Tylan are again sitting in front of their shops. Two females with shopping bags approach, one Vulcan, one Terran. Both are with child. Sivol recognizes Lady T'Sela and Lady Nyota. They enter his shop and examine several articles of female clothing. An expensive, embroidered yellow gown is purchased. He thanks them for their patronage and tells them that sandals may be purchased next door at the shop of his friend Tylan the boot maker.

The women thank him and proceed next door. Tylan waits on them quickly, selling them a pair of the best sandals in the shop. He has now made his sales goal for the day.

"Tylan, I notice that you did not hesitate to make the sale."

"Sarek's money spends as well as anyone else's"

Sivol and Tylan take their tea together, as always. In the afternoon, Sarek and Spock pay a visit to the boot maker's shop. The Ambassador orders an expensive pair of custom-made boots for his son. He pays extra for them to be completed in three days. Tylan has now met his sales goal for the week.

As Tylan sits at the bench outside marking the pattern on the synthetic leather, he makes a comment to Sivol. "The boy surely did not get those large feet from his human mother. Those appear to be all Vulcan. By the way, Sivol, my wife and I heard the most extraordinary singing last night on the patio. Unfortunately, it stopped after only a few songs. We hope to hear it again tonight. Perhaps you and T'Kyla would join us after dinner for tea and honey cakes."

"We would be honored" said Sivol, but he said nothing else. Tylan's patio was opposite Sarek's

****************

Day 3

It is afternoon. Sivol and Tylan are sitting on the bench out in front of their shops. Sivol is sorting through shipping manifests on his PADD. Tylan is stitching the boots for the Ambassador's son. Two young females approach, shopping for new garments. One asks "Have you heard the good news? We will have live music at the dedication of the new park tomorrow. Sarek and T'Sela's children are accomplished singers. We will be recording their performance."

While Sivol is waiting on these customers, Tuvin appears. "Tylan, I will need some extra assistance at the community event tomorrow. A canopy must be set up for the singers to shield them from the heat. Young Spock's bond-mate is with child and must be protected. May I count on your help?"

"Yes, of course, Tuvin. I am eager to serve our community. I will ask Sivol, also."

"So", thought Tylan, "perhaps I have been too quick to judge. Their singing is praiseworthy."

* * *

Day 4

Tylan and Sivol do not open their shops this day. All of New Shi'Kahr will be at the park dedication. In the early morning hours they help set up for the event, then return home for their families and portable chairs.

The community leaders conduct a brief ceremony to officially open the park. This is followed by the singers. Spock and Nyota perform two sets, mostly ancient music, a little modern. The last song is especially inspirational, a song about children and hope for the future.

Tylan the boot maker has heard these songs before, but never sung so well. This is how the ancient musicians must have sounded. Spock and Lady Nyota have honored all of the Vulcan people. They have given a great gift. He must respond in kind. Perhaps something for their child....

* * *

Day 5

They have just finished their afternoon tea when Sarek and Spock appear. Sivol is embroidering baby diapers. Tylan quickly rises and shows them into the shop. Spock's new boots are ready and he pronounces them a perfect fit. Sarek is pleased and pays the boot maker the balance of what he is due. Tylan decides to press his luck a bit. He gives Spock his business card.

"As I have your measurements and templates on file, it would be possible for you to order boots in the future from off planet. That is assuming that your feet do not grow more. You are still quite young. It is a possibility."

"More of a probability, I think" said Sarek. "Mine still seem to be getting larger."

"I hear congratulations are in order, young Spock."

"Yes, we are expecting a son before the year is out. Thank you for your good wishes." Spock and Sarek depart. Tylan sets to work on a large pair of baby shoes. Sivol says nothing and continues his embroidery.

* * *

Day 6

Tuvin meets the merchants outside during their morning tea break. He is looking curiously at both shop windows, and then seems to reach a decision.

"Tylan, the community council is selling the recordings made of Spock and Lady Nyota's performance. The proceeds are to benefit the proposed Cultural Institute. Would you be willing to carry them in your shop and put the notice in your shop window?"

"Tuvin, it would be a great honor for me to do so."

In the evening, Tylan wraps the completed baby shoes, adding a tag which says "For the child of the honored Musicians". His wife adds a small cap she has just finished knitting. Tylan looks at her questioningly.

"I attended a knitting class with Elder T'Pau today. She shared some rather interesting music with us, some Terran "love" songs that have been translated into Vulcan. She did not say who the singer was, but one could not mistake the voice. I enjoyed it very much."

Tylan nods and carries these items to Sarek's front door, meeting Sivol on the way. "The diapers?"

Sivol nods. "One can never have too many!"

* * *

Day 7

The shopkeepers are in their usual place at mid morning when Spock arrives alone. He speaks first with Sivol.

"My wife tried on a green blouse when she was here the other day, but did not purchase it. Do you still have it?"

"Yes, I believe it was this one. She said she could not in all logic justify the expense. Such a gift should please her."

The blouse was expensive indeed, but Spock would never deny Nyota anything it was in his power to give her. She had not mentioned the garment to him, but T'Sela had. He paid the price without complaint.

Next, Spock entered the boot maker's shop. "I am looking for two large bags with shoulder straps. We are returning to the ship with much more than we had when we arrived."

"That is a good thing." Tylan shows Spock some modestly priced luggage that will work perfectly. The young man pays and prepares to depart.

"I trust you and your family will visit again and bring us all more songs. Live long and prosper, young Spock."

"Live long and prosper, Tylan."

The End


End file.
